Because Of You
by Rosie-Kinz
Summary: Who knew that the quiet ladies man Embry Call could melt the cold, bitchy Leah Clearwater? Strong language  its Leah!  and future lemons... you have been warned :
1. Chapter 1

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer:** **i do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer! some plots may be mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Life Is A Highway<strong>

**Clearwater/Call**

**Leah's POV:**

"FUCK! FUCK!" I ran from the hall and slumped myself against a tree. Out of every fucker here at Kim and Jared's wedding, why the fuck did i have to imprint on Embry? Seriously Embry! I mean he was kinda cute... WOAH! Since when did Leah Clearwater find stupid, cocky, fleabags cute?

"WOW Clearwater... You really are screwed!" I thought aloud. Life had been tough on me lately. First the whole Sam and Emily thing, then dad passing away, phasing for the first time, Now embry! He was sweet and charming and all but he could be a really cocky little shit! He was really quiet, but when he opened that God damn mouth of his, you felt like you just wanted to hit him with a baseball bat or something! I took a few breathes...

"Ok Lee, maybe your over reacting a bit? FUCK! Who am I kiding?" I just wanted to crawl inside a tiny hole, and tell the world to just fuck off! I didn't want to see anyone right now, especially...

"Hey Leah..." Just my fucking luck!

"Embry, Go back to the reception and leave me the hell alone!" I snapped at him. He was the last person I wated to see right now, let alone talk to. God was there never a wolf gathering that could avoid imprinting?

"Leah, I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" I sighed, the dumb shit really didnt get it did he?

"Look Embry, I dont know why the stupid imprinting Gods or whatever put us together. I want you to turn around, walk back through those doors and forget this ever happened... GO!"

He laughed and smiled at me, "You really are stubborn arent you Leah? You can try to avoid this imprint thing, and good luck with that."

"Watch me!" I spun around and headed into the forest. Who the fuck did Embry think he was telling me what I can and can't do? Of course I could fight this imprint shit! I didnt need it, I could find the perfect man for me without the help of these idiotic wanna be cupids! They've ruined my life before, and I wasnt about to let them do it again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer:** **i do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer! some plots may be mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Giving Love A Chance<strong>

**Clearwater/Call**

**Leah's POV:**

I woke up to Embry's head on my shoulder. I smiled, It had been a 2 years and we were finally together. I felt his head shift and he let out a yawn,

"Morning Lee..." He planted a quick kiss on my kneck and squeezed me.

"I had this dream last night Em, It was when We first imprinted on eachother." He smiled, it was ironic that we ended up together, I mean of course we knew we would, but I had been so stubborn and tried to avoid him for as long as I could.

"I'm happy you let me in Lee, I just cant imagine how Shit my life would be without you right now!" He kissed my forehead and I felt electricity fly through me, just like every time he kissed me. Embry got up and checked out the time,

"CRAP! Its 10:35 already? Quil's gonna shoot me if I'm not at the garage like NOW!" He put on his shirt, kissed me and said,

"I have to go and get ready babe. I'll be back tonight?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Embry's POV: **

I hated leaving Leah like that! I just wanted to spend the whole day with her wrapped in my arms...

"Bout time aint it Call?"

"Hey Quil, Sorry I'm late man..."

"Yeah whatever!" He gave me a manly hug and punched me.

"With Leah I suppose? I'm happy for you guys man, she isnt as bitchy anymore." I smiled, we had changed eachother in thousands of ways. I'd matured on so many levels and felt complete for the first time, Leah had become so much softer, loving, understanding...

"Do I wanna know whats in your head right now Em?" Quil scrunched up his face.

"Whatever man... Let's get to work!" We were pretty busy throughout the day and buisness what great as usual.

"Yes! Just another hour and its Leah time!" Quil threw a bottle at me which I caught just before it hit my face,

"Gezzz Em, calm down..." I rolled my eyes,

"So hows Claire by the way? Still crushing on that guy in her class?"

He sighed, "Yeah pretty much. She wants me to come and get her ears peirced with her."

I laughed, "Good luck with that! I'd be surprised if you didnt break the womans hands off!" He laughed to and we decided to close up half an hour early. I went to take a quick bath and change into something more clean. I'd planned on taking Leah for a surprise evening stroll down the beach. I got in my car and went to pick up Leah.

"Embry!" Leah ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Tears were streaming down her face and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Lee, Shhhh... I'm hear now! Whats wrong?" She looked up at me and clung on to me tighter. I could feel her pain just like it was my own,

"Em, Its Seth..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer:** **i do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer! some plots may be mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- <strong>From Behind the Curtain<strong> **

**Clearwater/Call**

**Embry's POV:**

Seth, something had happened to seth! The kid was like a little brother to me, we looked out for eachother.

"Leah, whats happened? Leah tell me..." She was silent

"Leah tell me, whats happened to Seth?" She began to cry again, her sobs becoming louder and stronger.

"H-h-he's g-g-gone..." I could feel my heart stopping, What did she mean he was gone?

"We can't f-f-find him anywhere, we've a-all been s-s-searching." If no one could find him then this was serious. I held her closer, kissed the top of her head and smoothed down her hair,

"He'll be ok Lee, we'll find him..." My words came out sounding more like a question than a statement. I was scared for the kid but I had to comfort Leah, I had to make sure my imprint was ok first. I took her inside to find that everyone had already made their way over, a look of panic washed over their faces. Sue was in the middle of the crowd, tears streaming down her face while Billy and Charlie comforted her. She had to go through so much over the past few years, her husbands death, her children's phasing straight after and now this. I turned to Paul,

"Any news?" I whispered, the whole pack cherished Seth, the guy was a little goof ball.

"None, all he left was a letter. His clothes are still here..." I sighed, Seth wasnt like this, he never kept his problems to himself, so why'd he run? Sue was holding onto Seth's letter like it was all she had left. I needed to see it, if there was anyone who knew Seth, it was me, he told me everything...

"Lee I need to see that letter." Leah nodded, she slipped it from her mothers hands given them a comforting squeeze and handed it over to me,

_Mom/Lee-Lee,_

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I can't take it! It's just to much and I need to get away! Theres nothing left... I love you, and you know that. I'm sorry._

_Seth x_

Well, it was hardly a letter, more like a note. What did he mean 'theres nothing left'? He had everything, a family, friends, a future, love... Love. That was it, thats the one thing Seth hated to talk about... His imprint! My eyes widened and panic took over me. Seth was never one to get mad, that was Leah's thing, but when he did, he did it big. It was no secret that Seth had imprinted and everyone knew that they werent together yet but what could have happened to make him leave?

"I know why he left..." I finaly began to say. Everyone fell silent and I began to feel slightly uncomfortable until Leah grabbed my hand,

"His uh, his imprint. He spoke to me once about her, said she was with someone else..." I looked up to see sorrow and sympathy rise onto everyones faces, everyone execpt Sam. He looked guilty and pained by the news, I guess it was because he knew the feeling. He knew what it was like to run away because his imprint just wouldnt accept him. He knew what it was like to shut out the rest of the world because the girl of his dreams did'nt want him, and now he knew what the consquences were, now he knew just what he had put his family and friends through. Luckily for him, everything pulled through. Emily seemed to notice Sam's discomfort and put her arm around his waist.

"He never mentioned her to me, everytime I asked he said they were fine..." Leah's voice was broken and timid, she was hurt that her brother would keep such a thing from her and it killed me to see her this way. My 'revelation' seemed to have lifted a weight of the packs shoulders as well as Sue's and everyone soon got down to discussing ways to find Seth. I felt bad for Leah, she seemed bothered by the idea of Seth keeping secrets from her. Leah came down strong on her brother, but she loved him and he knew that, he admired her. An hour had passed and the Clearwater house was left with just myself, Leah, Sue and Billy. I felt awkward, nothing could be said to make the situation any easier...

"Em?" Leah's arms wrapped around my waist,

"Hey there babe." I sat on the couch, bringing Leah to sit on my lap,

"Thank you for making me feel better today. Things would have been so much harder without you..." I smiled, this was a whole new Leah! 2 years ago, she would have rejected any form of comfort, anything that made her look weak. The old Leah would have laughed in my face, told me she was strong, told me she could go through it alone.

"Theres no reason to thank me. I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to. I love you, you know that. We'll get through this together, we'll find Seth..." I kissed her forehead and she rested her face against my chest.

"Em, theres urghh... Theres something else." I frowned. I hated when she did this, it got me on edge, made me panic.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. Don't be scared." I lifted her face to mine and gave her a kiss on the lips. Her voice came out less than a whisper when she said,

"Embry, I want you to make love to me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy :) I feel like such a bitch, first I havent updated in forever and now I leave you with this. Chapter 4 is on its way though, I swear! Ok, so I had this super cute dream last night and I think it would make a great one-shot or maybe more but I don't know who to base it around. I was thinking Sam and Emily but I was also thinking Peeta and Katniss (for you Hunger games lovers like moiii). So I'm stuck with a story but no characters :( I would love for you guys to share a few ideas, let me know who you would like to see a story about! Review guys 'cause they make me happy :P -Rose xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer:** **i do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer! some plots may be mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- My kind of love<strong>

**Clearwater/Call**

**Embry's POV:**

What? Did Leah seriously just ask me to make love to her? My heart beat hard and fast again my chest, so bad I was pretty sure Leah could hear it. I had been waiting for this, waiting for the day Leah would be ready but I couldn't get any words out of my mouth.

"Embry, if you don't want me, all you have to do is say so." She sounded angry and embarassed. I grabbed her arms and leveled my face with hers,

"Leah! Don't you ever think that I don't want you. I'll ALWAYS want you, your everything to me. I just want you to be sure, to be certain that your ready..." She brought her mouth to my ear and nipped at it gently,

"I'm ready Em, I'll always be ready for you." She placed a trail of kisses down my kneck and on my jaw. It's not like we had never messed around before, we had just never had sex. Leah strandled my lap, her lips now against mine. There was something different in Leah's kisses, lust, want, need. I growled and Leah smiled against my lips.

"I think it's time we took this somewhere a little more private." Leah winked, grabbed my hand and lead me up to her room. She gently kicked the door open and I backed her up against the wall. Leah looked up into my eyes,

"Do you really want me Embry?" A smirk found its way up on my face,

"Why don't I prove it to you?" My mouth moved to catch hers and she leaned into me, her arms wrapping around my kneck. The kiss was tender, sweet and hot all at once. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and her lips immediately part, allowing my tongue to battle with hers. I take her hands and pin them over her head as she groans into my mouth. I run my hand up the inner side of her smooth thigh, lifting up her short summer dress. I lean in and roughly bite her kneck,

"Leah I want you to be sure. We can keep things like this if you want." I didn't want to force Leah into doing anything, I could wait if thats what she wanted.

"Embry Call, just fuck me already!" I laughed, there was the old Leah. I go back to her kneck, nipping and sucking while I take her dress off to expose her perfect body. She places her hand under my shirt before ripping it away from my body and brings me closer to her. She fumbles with the button of my jeans and I help her take it off of me. I hear her gasp as she feels my erection rub against her thigh. I touch her, just lightly, through her underwear and feel how wet she is. She wraps her legs around my waist and I threw her down onto her bed.

"I'm gonna get you back Leah. I'm gonna make you pay for all those times you teased me so bad I thought I'd go insane..." I slowly unclasped her bra with one hand and used the other to trail down her stomach. I stroked the undercurves of her beautiful breasts with my fingertips and heared her suck in a sharp breath. I swifty tugged off the only things in our way, our underwear.

"Just take me, please Em..." Leah begged, as I kissed the soft, tender spot behind her earlobe. Something inside me broke, Fuck teasing her! I need her just as she need me and I was going to give her exactly what she wanted. Somehow I didn't care any more. She was here. My imprint was infront of me, she need me and wanted me and best of all, she loved me just as much as I loved her. There wasn't one day where I didn't think about having Leah under me, moaning my name, begging me to take her. Leah moaned and trembled under me as I brushed my tip over her entrance. Damn, she was so wet, I had to have her now, I just couldn't control myself for much longer. I glanced up at her beautiful face and looked into her eyes. She nodded and I knew that that was my cue, there was no turning back. I slowly thrusted my way into her and she closed her eyes. She wasn't a virgil, neither of us were but I knew it had been a long time since she had gotten intimate with someone and gave her some time to adjust. Leah leaned in to kiss me and I started to pull out of her, just to thrust myself back in. Leah wrapped her legs around my waist and began to set a steady pace with me.

"Fuck Leah..." I moaned. She had no idea the effect she had on me. I caressed her breasts and she repeatedly said my name over and over again, grazing her nails down my back. Nothing got hotter than this!

"F-f-faster Em, harder!" I did as I was told and hit up the speed, thrusting into her faster and deeper, making sure to hit her spot. She wrapped her hand in my hair before saying,

"I'm so close Embry." I scattered kisses over her shoulder I could feel that I was close to. I trusted into her a few more times before we both hit our orgasms and came together, screaming eachothers names out. We both started to pant, trying to catch our breath and I rolled off of her. I slid an arm around her waist and she cuddled up to me, her back against my chest.

"I love you Lee." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you to Em." She turned her body to face me and brushed her lips against mine before murmering

"I love you with my kind of love."

* * *

><p><strong>One lemon out of a thousand completed; I mean it is Embry and Leah LOOOOOL :') Sorry for taking so long to update but here it is- Rose xxx<strong>


End file.
